Big Time Accidents
by creddie cailey kogan supporter
Summary: Two tragic accidents happen one day after the other which ultimately changes the boys relationships drastically...and their relationships are put to the test like never before...who will survive? and who will lose it all? Kogan/Jarlos
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Accidents

_Chapter 1: Tragedy Part I _

**Two horrific accidents happen one day after the other that changes the relationship of the four best friends...and puts them to the test like never before...  
**

The four members of Big Time Rush quickly piled into the waiting limo. They had just finished another long recording session. Their new album was supposed to come out early that next year. As they sped off, they boys let out a sigh of relief. Three hours of recording sessions and six hours of vigorous rehearsals for their upcoming tour, was enough to tire anyone out.

"Boy am I tired…" James sighed as Carlos snuggled up to him. Carlos and James had been dating fore three years now. Since the band had officially started actually.

"I guess Gustavo will never learn his lesson will he?" Logan sighed.

"I guess not…" Kendall giggled as he kissed Logan lightly on the lips. The couple had just gotten together a month ago. In fact, that next week was supposed to be their one month anniversary. Carlos had convinced Kendall that he did indeed have feelings for the small brunette.

"So what are you guys up to this next week?" Carlos asked. The four boys were extremely grateful when Kelly convinced Gustavo to give the four boys the next week off.

"We are going to celebrating our one month anniversary…How about you two?"

"Well Carlos is going home to Florida for a family functuion…and I'm going to be sitting around the apartment missing him…" James pouted.

'It's only for a week Jamie relax…" Carlos giggled.

"Well a week is just to long to be away from the one you love…" James sighed.

"You two are a really great couple…But I don't know about you but I am hungry…What do you say the four of us head upstairs…I'm pretty sure my mom has dinner ready…" Kendall smiled.

With that said the four boys made their way upstairs to the apartment. They couldn't wait to devour what Mama Knight had made for dinner that night. But to their surprise they discovered that the apartment was empty. Kendall walked towards the kitchen and found a note.

"Whopps… I might have forgot to mention that my mom and Katie went to San Diego for the weekend so Katie can do some auditions…"

"Oh well…Logie can cook…" Carlos smiled.

"True…" Logan sighed. As Logan walked towards the fridge, James taped Carlos on the shoulder.

"Hey…I have a surprise for you…" James whispered.

'What is it?" Carlos whispered back excitedly.

"I can't give it to you here…come on the balcony…" James smiled as he took a hold of Carlos' hand.

* * *

James had been planning this surprise for a very long time. He had wanted to do this since the first time he had laid eyes on the small Hispanic. He may not have known it at the time, but he knew that he wanted Carlos to be in his life forever somehow. But as he grew up, he came to the realization that he had wanted to marry him. He had waited so long for this, and he couldn't believe that he was actually going to do it.

"OK so what's this big surprise your not telling me about/" Carlos asked.

"Well…Carlos the two of us have been together for quite a while now…And I could not have been more happier. Every minute I spend with you, it's like I fall in love with you more than I possibly could. Carlos…I wanna be with you forever…till the end of time…" James said as he got down on one knee and took out a blue box.

"James…" Carlos gasped.

"Wait…let me finish…Carlos I love you way too much…And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you…Will you make me the happiest person in the world? Will you marry me Carlos Garcia?" James asked.

"James…We're 18….What do we know about marriage?" Carlos asked shocked.

"Carlos…are you saying that you don't want to marry me?" James asked.

"No Jay I do…" Carlos sighed. "But when I'm ready…" Carlos said as he knelt down so he was eye to eye with his lover.

"Carlos…how can you not be ready for this?" James asked. "We've been a couple for about four years now…I would think that we are more than ready for marriage…" James said.

"Jay…I love you…I really do…but most teenage marriages end up down the drain…Take your parents for example…They got married when they were 18 and they can't stand each other now…"

"Carlos…we're not them…" James said. "But I guess I can see where your going with this…" James sighed as he closed the box.

"Jay one day when we are older, more wiser, and actually know what we are doing…then I would be glad to be your fiancé. But for now…I like our relationship the way it is…" Carlos admitted.

"I'm sorry I brought it up so suddenly…I don't know what was going through me…" James sighed.

"That's totally acceptable…You wanted to prove that you loved me…But James…I don't need a ring to know that me and you are going to be together forever…I just need to know that you will love me." Carlos smiled.

"And I do love you…I promise…" James smiled. He smirked.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Here…" James said as he slipped the ring on. "I know being engaged right now isn't what you want…But this is a promise ring…A promise that one day we will actually get married…" James smiled.

"I love it…And I promise…I won't keep you waiting for long…" Carlos smiled.

* * *

Kendall smiled as he watched Logan in the kitchen. He had fallen in love with the brunette. He knew it. He had never been more happy in a relationship. His relationship with Jo was great, but the both of them figured out that they would be much better as friends.

"Whatcha makin?" Kendall asked as he hugged Logan from behind.

"Oh nothing…Just your favorite pizza…" Logan smirked.

"With garlic bread?" Kendall smiled.

"Duh…" Logan laughed.

"God I love you…" Kendall said as he hugged his lover.

"Huh?" Logan said as he looked up. "Did you just say what I think you just said?" Logan smiled.

"It's true Logie…I do love you…"

"I love you too you big goof…" Logan smiled.

"Awesome…" Kendall smiled as he kissed Logan on the lips. "By the way any word from your parents?" Kendall asked.

"No…They still hate me for being gay…And they hate me even more that I am in a relationship with you…"

"I'm sorry they hate you Logie…But maybe they'll come around…" Kendall smiled.

"Kenny…both of our dads are business rivals…" Logan sighed. "There is no way that he will be happy with his son dating the son of his mortal enemy…"

"Who does he want you to be with then? That Celine girl he keeps talking about?"

"Sadly yes. Since her father owns the biggest restaurant chain in the Midwest, he thought that with their restaurant and with his culinary skills the two could have a successful venture…" Logan explained.

"But your gay…" Kendall laughed.

"That doesn't matter to him. He will do everything in his power to get me to have a relationship with that monster…" Logan sighed.

"Monster? As I recall the two of you were best friends before you moved out here…" Kendall said.

"Yeah…But she didn't want me to be a part of the boyband world…because she didn't like the thought of tons of girls swooning over me…" Logan smiled. "And she absolutely hates that fact that I'm currently in a relationship with a dude…" Logan pointed out.

"She is a monster…" Kendall laughed.

"Call the boys in…I think my garlic bread is done…" Logan said.

In the next few minutes, the four boys were devouring Logan's delicious homemade pizza and garlic bread. Of course, Kendall was enjoying it a lot more. Logan laughed as Kendall and Carlos argued about who would have the last slice of cheesy goodness. Logan had to cut the pizza in half and gave Kendall the bigger half.

"No fair…He only gave you the bigger half because your dating him…" Carlos pouted.

"Sounds fair to me…" Kendall laughed.

"Well it's not OK?" Carlos pouted.

"Babe…relax I'll make you your favorite ice cream cone…" James smiled.

"OK I'm better now…" Carlos pointed out. Logan had to slap his head against the table. Carlos could be such a child sometimes.

* * *

**Three days later…**

Kendall woke up to the bright sun that was streaming through the curtains. He turned to look at his alarm clock. He realized that it was 7:30 in the morning. Sometimes he wished he still lived in Minnesota where it would be dark still. But as Kendall turned to his side, he knew that he needed to get a move on. Today was Kendall and Logan's one month anniversary. Of course it didn't beat James and Carlos' four year relationship, but they felt that they should celebrate it. Kendall kissed Logan's cheek and put on his pajama bottoms, which were on the floor along with the rest of their pajamas due to last night's activities. Kendall quickly padded out of the room towards the kitchen. He knew that James was dropping Carlos off at the airport, and Mrs. Knight was doing a shift at a restaurant.

"Morning big brother…" Katie smiled.

"Hey baby sister…where you headed today?" Kendall asked.

"Oh I got invited to a sleepover at Sarah's house so I will see you tomorrow…" Katie smiled. "And enjoy your anniversary…" Katie smiled.

"You know I will…" Kendall laughed.

Logan slowly began to wake up. He wanted to wake up beside Kendall but when he opened his eyes, he wasn't there. Logan slowly got up and put on his pajamas. He ventured out into the kitchen, and he found the love of his life cooking breakfast for the two of them.

"Darn it…" Kendall cursed as he saw Logan walking towards him. "I was supposed to surprise you…" Kendall said as he walked towards Logan and wrapped his arms around him. "Happy anniversary my love…"

"Happy anniversary…" Logan said as he kissed Kendall's nose. "I'm guessing James is on his way to the airport to drop Carlos off…"

"Yep…and the both of us have the apartment to ourselves…" Kendall smirked.

"I like where this is going…" Logan laughed.

"Oh do you now?" Kendall teased.

"So…what do you have planned for today Mr?" Logan said as he poked Kendall's stomach.

"Well I was thinking a walk on the beach, followed by dinner at one of our favorite restaurants, and then maybe come back here for some "desert"." Kendall said flirtatiously…

"Oh Kendall…" Logan laughed.

"So should we get started?" Kendall asked.

"I think we should…" Logan smiled as Kendall led him towards the kitchen to where their breakfast was.

* * *

At the airport, James and Carlos were currently getting the rest of his bags out of the trunk. James gave him one quick hug farewell. James knew that he was going to see him again very soon, but six weeks without the love of his life, was just torture.

"I'll be back soon James…I promise…" Carlos said as he kissed his forehead.

"Promise to call me everyday?" James pouted.

"Of course…" Carlos said. "Promise to webchat with me every morning?" Carlos asked.

"You know it…" James laughed. "Look at us Carlos…We sound like a married couple…" James giggled.

"I really am sorry that I didn't accept your wedding proposal…" Carlos said as the two of them walked towards security.

"Babe…It's fine. The only thing that really matters is that the two of us are together…" James said.

"I'll see you in a week…" Carlos said as he walked towards security.

"I love you…" James whispered.

"I love you too…" Carlos whispered back as he walked towards security.

As James drove down the freeway. He couldn't get the awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had a strong feeling that something was going to happen to Carlos. But he was probably overreacting. Carlos was going to be with his family in Florida. Nothing bad was going to happen to him. Right?

* * *

Logan giggled as Kendall carried him bridal style towards the awaiting jeep. Kendall and Logan had just finished up a very fun day at the beach. Kendall smiled as Logan pulled him in for a kiss.

"I had a lot of fun today…" Logan sighed as he drove.

"Good thing that the day is long from over…" Kendall laughed.

'Well what do you say we get on the road?" Logan asked. Logan was taken away from driving as Kendall pulled him for a passionate kiss.

"Couldn't have…LOGIE LOOK OUT!" Kendall yelled.

Logan yelled as a bright pare of headlights headed towards their jeep. Pretty soon, the sound of glass shattering and a big explosion was heard throughout the freeway.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Time Accidents**

Chapter 2: Tragedy Part II

Mama Knight was currently in the kitchen at Maurizio's Italian Restaurant. It was a fairly good job. She needed the extra money to send Katie off to college. And she was looking into moving into a house with Katie when Kendall was old enough. She hadn't brought it up yet, but she was sure that the four boys would want the apartment to themselves. She had to smile to herself. She was so proud of her babies. James and Carlos were still going out, and she could not have been more happier for them. And her own son Kendall was happy in his relationship with Logan. Mama Knight wanted her boys to be in loving relationships. Not like what she had been through with Kendall's father. Jonathan Knight was abusive not only towards her, but towards his children as well. She simply could not see how she could stand a five year marriage with that shellfish jerk. Kendall was the exact opposite of his father. He was kind, loving, generous, everything that Jonathan wasn't. Like Jennifer always said good things happen to good people. And now Kendall had all the success in the world. If that wasn't a good thing, she didn't know what was.

"Jen you have a phone call…" One of the waiters named Catherine announced.

"Thanks…" Jennifer said. "Hello?" Jennifer said taking the phone from her.

"Hi is this Jennifer Knight?" A young man said.

"Yes…How may I help you?" She asked.

"Your son and his friend have been in a serious accident…We have them here at Cedar Sinai Hospital…" The man said.

"Oh my gosh….my poor babies…what happened?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm not exactly sure mam…But from what I'm hearing from the doctors, this is really serious…" The man explained. "Please come here as fast as you can…" He said as he hung up.

"Hey Jen…It looks like you've had your life taken out of you are you doing OK?" Mitch Crawford came up to her. Mitch was the manager of the restaurant and he was nothing but kind to her.

"There's been a horrible accident…Mitch I'm sorry I have to go…" Jennifer explained.

"Of course…I understand…Take time off if you need to…" Mitch said hugging her goodbye.

* * *

Jennifer ran in the hospital with Katie right behind her. Katie had tears running her cheeks. She had found out literally twenty minutes ago that her brothers had gotten into an accident. As the two of them ran towards the front desk, they began wondering if the boys were doing Ok.

"Hi we're looking for Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell…" Katie asked.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"Yes their my sons…" Jennifer replied.

"They are on the ICU unit…Third floor make a right…" He replied.

"Thank you…" Katie said running off.

As the ladies made it into the ICU they noticed that it was full. Katie went to go sit down. Katie couldn't deal with the thought of losing both of her brothers. They meant the world to her. Katie couldn't imagine her life without Logan. He would always assist her with her homework. And Kendall was her blood brother. She loved him to death, and he was always there to give her awesome advice. Even though she was the one giving him advice surprisingly. As Katie sobbed into her mom's shoulders, she began to fear the worst for the boys.

"Mom what if they don't make it…I can't live without any of them mom…" Katie cried.

"Katie…Logan and Kendall are strong men…They can conquer this…Logan conquered cancer for six years of his life…and Kendall was always strong…Even when he was a baby…" Jennifer explained.

"What if they don't make it out OK mom? I don't wanna lose any of them…" Katie sobbed.

"Honey you are not going to lose any of those boys OK? I'm going to make sure of it…" Jennifer Knight said.

"Family of Logan Mitchell?" A kind doctor asked as he made his way out.

"Hi…I'm Jennifer Knight…I'm Logan's guardian…How is he?" Jennifer aksed.

"It's not looking good Mrs. Knight…I'm afraid Logan has suffered some major head trauma. We need to send him into the OR to take down the swelling in his brain. And your son is Kendall I assume?" He asked.

"Yes how is he?" Jennifer asked.

"He is in surgery right now…I am not sure if you are aware…But the Jeep crashed into a pole…A piece of glass is lodged in his chest…We are working on taking it out, and getting the internal bleeding to stop." He explained.

"Will they be able to make it out alive doctor?" Katie asked.

"Well it would take a miracle to save these two young men…But just like they say…Miracles happen every single day…so don't give up hope you two…" He said as he walked off.

"Mom did you hear that? They're in serious trouble mom…I just know it…" Katie said sadly.

"I know honey…But maybe a miracle will happen…" Jennifer replied. "It just has to happen…" Jennifer said as she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Mom I need to tell James what happened…He doesn't know about it yet…" Katie stated.

"Ok honey go give him a call…" Jennifer said handing her daughter her cell phone.

"Hello?" James said into the phone.

"James you need to make your way to the hospital pronto…" Katie said.

"Katie? Is everything OK? What happened?" James asked worried that something happened.

"Kendall and Logan have been in an accident…" Katie explained.

"What? Why is this the first time I'm hearing of this?" James asked.

"Just please get your ass down here James!" Katie yelled into the phone.

"OK I'll be there in an hour…" James said.

* * *

Carlos was officially in Florida. His mami waved at him. Carlos quickly ran towards her as she engulfed him in a hug.

"Mami…why are you crying?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos mijo…there is a reason why I asked you to fly out here on such short notice…" Mami Garcia announced.

"What is it? Wait a minute? Where's papi? Why isn't he with you?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos…your father…he was shot on duty…" Mami Garcia cried harder.

"Mami this can't be true…" Carlos said as tears began to fill his cheeks.

"I'm sorry honey…" Mami Garcia cried as she brought her son in for a hug.

"When did this happen? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Carlos asked hurt that his family would keep this from him.

"This happened a week ago...we couldn't contact you guys because you were in Paris doing a press conference for your world tour." His younger brother Jose explained.

"Did they find the guy who did this to him?" Carlos asked.

"No he fled the scene…But there are posters all over the city and the police gave anyone a $40,000 reward to bring him in…" Sylvia Garcia explained.

"I hope that man rots in hell…" Carlos cursed under his breath.

"Carlos…" Sylvia gasped.

"Mami…He took away papi's life…he's a criminal…He deserves to rot in a cell…" Carlos explained.

"Carlos you shouldn't say that about others…." Sylvia explained.

"He took away a life mami… He deserves what he's getting…" Carlos sobbed.

"Oh baby…" Sylvia said as she hugged Carlos close.

"Why did papi have to die?" Carlos sobbed.

* * *

James made a mad dash towards the intensive care unit. He wanted to know if his best friends were still alive. He prayed to God that they still were. As he saw Katie in the hallway, he immediately ran up to her.

"Katie…any news on what happened?" James asked.

"No James…Mom just went to ask one of the nurses to see if they have any updates…" Katie said.

"Family of Kendall Knight?" A middle aged doctor asked.

"That's us…" Katie said as Mrs. Knight ran right up to the doctor.

"How is he doc? Is he doing OK?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"He just woke up Mrs. Knight would you like to see him?" The doctor asked.

"Yes…thank you…" Mrs. Knight thanked the male doctor.

"How is Logan?" James asked.

"Logan is a more serious case…" Dr. Underwood explained.

"What do you mean?' Katie asked.

"Logan had some serious head trauma when he was brought in…He banged his head against the windshield, and we needed to operate on him immediately to get rid of the pressure in his brain." The doctor explained.

"Is he still in surgery?" James asked.

"Sadly yes he is still in surgery…But that is not what I'm not worried about…" Dr. Underwood explained.

"Then what is it?" Katie asked a little confused about where the doctor was going with all of this.

"Because of the serious head trauma, Logan may have a chance of having either amnesia or going into coma…" The Dr. explained.

"Amnesia?" James asked shocked. "Dr. There has to be some mistake, you can't be sure that Logan will have amnesia will he? I mean he has to remember us…We've been best friends since we were practically in our diapers…And Logan never forgets things…" James said.

"I'm sorry that your upset about this son…But that is the harsh reality of the situation, and there's nothing that I can do to stop it…" Dr. Underwood explained. "But there is an even bigger problem with Kendall…" The doctor explained.

"But I thought you said that he was awake…" Mrs. Knight said confused.

"Yes he is…But unfortunately due to the truck pinning him down…and all that pressure…he is paralyzed from the waist down…" The Dr. explained.

"Do you mean to say that…Kendall…Is never going to walk ever again?" James asked shocked.

"I'm sorry…We did everything we could in the operating room." The Dr. explained.

"Oh my god…does…Does Kendall know?" Katie asked.

"Unfortunately…And he is not taking it too well…" The Dr. explained.

"Take me to his room…" Mrs. Knight said wanting to be with her baby at a time like this.

"I will have one of the nurses take you…I have to return to the operating room to continue working on Logan…" Dr. Underwood explained.

"Doc…please take good care of him…" Katie pleaded.

"No worries…He's in good hands…" Dr. Underwood smiled.

* * *

Mrs. Knight walked into Kendall's hospital room. And the site nearly broke her heart. Kendall was staring blankly at the wall. Katie sobbed as she saw the broken vase that was obviously lying on the floor. There was no doubt that Kendall had knocked it off the nightstand in his fit of rage.

"Kendall? Baby? Are you doing OK?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I'm never going to walk again…" Kendall said as fresh tears made their way down his face. "This shouldn't be happening…" Kendall sobbed.

"Big brother…Please…You have to stay strong…Not just for yourself…But for Logie…" Katie said.

"Oh my god…Logie! Mom how is he? Is he alive?" Kendall asked desperately.

"Honey he's still in the operating room but his odds may not be in his favor…" Mrs. Knight explained.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall…there's a good chance that Logan may have amnesia because of serious head trauma…" Katie explained.

"Oh my god…" Kendall gasped. "My poor Logie…" Kendall said.

"Excuse me…May I have a word…" Dr. Underwood said as he walked in.

"Dr. is there something wrong?" Katie asked.

"Logan is out of the operating room…I believe the other young man you were with earlier this morning is with him at the moment…" Dr. Underwood explained.

"Doc…I have to see him…" Kendall said.

"Kendall are you sure?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Mom…I need to be there when Logan wakes up…" Kendall said desperately.

"I guess it could be safe…" Dr. Underwood explained.

* * *

James was holding Logan's limp hand. The only indication that he was alive, was the sound of the heart monitor. James couldn't believe that Logan Mitchell may lose his memory. Who would have thought that the genius of the group would lose his knowledge just like that. James looked down at Logan. He looked so small wrapped up in those small blankets, and the various wires that now covered his entire body. James sobbed.

"Logie…can you hear me?" James asked. "I need you to be Ok…I can't lose you…I mean who else is going to help me with homework…" James asked. "And Kendall needs you more than anything…" James said sadly. James was interrupted when the door opened. The rest of the gang came through the door.

"Logie…" Kendall whispered.

"Has he made any movement James?" Dr. Underwood asked.

"None at all Dr. Are you sure Logan is doing OK? I'm worried about him…It looks like he's dead…" James whispered.

"There's still hope…" The Dr. said as he began writing down Logan's vitals.

"Logie? Can you hear me?" Kendall asked. It may have been Kendall's eyes playing tricks on him but he could have sworn he saw Logan's eyelids try to pry themselves open.

"Logan?" James asked as he noticed his hands move.

"Logan if you can hear us squeeze my hand…" Kendall said. Sure enough, Kendall felt a squeeze.

"Doc I think Logan's coming through?" James said.

"Logan…Can you open your eyes for us?" Dr. Underwood asked.

After three long minutes, Logan opened his eyes to the world. Kendall had tears running down his face. Logan was alive. He was going to be just fine.

"Logan are you OK?" James asked giving Logan a squeeze as Kendall kissed Logan's free hand.

"Yeah…Just one question…who are you guys?"

_To be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Big Time Accidents

Chapter 3: Justice

Kendall had to back away from Logan's hospital bed. How could his Logie not remember who he was? They had been in a relationship literally a week ago. Logan had to be pulling some kind of joke on all of them. Surely, there was no way that he was going to forget James and Katie. He had known them for half of his life. He had practically raised Katie. And Mamma Knight. She was like Logan's second mother.

"Logan you don't remember any of us?" James asked.

"Who's Logan?" Logan asked questioningly.

"Oh my god…this is not happening…" James whispered.

"I'm sorry folks…but my theory was right…The concussion to his head was a lot more serious than we thought it would be. I'm afraid Logan has amnesia…" Dr. Underwood explained.

"Doc when do you think he is going to be getting his memory back?" James questioned.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you that…" Dr. Underwood explained. "Some patients who have amnesia may never be able to retrieve their memories again…" Dr. Underwood explained.

"But is there a possibility that he can gain his memories back?" Katie asked.

"Yes there is a possibility of that as well…However…I must advise you not to overwhelm him with too much information…You could be scaring him…I would just start off with the basics…Like his background…and how he knows you guys…" Dr. Underwood explained.

"But what about our relationship?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall I think it would be best if you two would remain friends…It would scare him to know that you two were in a relationship…" The Dr. explained.

"We had a relationship?" Logan asked curiously as he eyed Kendall up and down.

"Yes we did…It was a good one while it lasted…" Kendall sighed as he felt a few tears go down his cheeks.

"I wish I could remember it…You seem like a really good guy…" Logan smiled.

"Honey…do you recognize me?" Jennifer asked.

"No…But I remember you used to hang around my mom a lot…" Logan admitted.

"You remember your parents Logie?" James questioned.

"Yeah…Joanna and Jackson Mitchell…We live in Texas right?" Logan questioned.

"No honey…You and your parents moved out to Minnesota when you were four…that's how you met James, Kendall and Carlos…" Mrs. Knight explained.

"Wait a second here…If he's Kendall…" Logan said pointing to Kendall "And he's James…" Logan continued… "Who's Carlos?"

"Carlos is your third best friend…" James replied. "And my boyfriend…"

"Your boyfriend? You and Carlos are dating?" Logan asked.

"Yeah…Happiest four years of my life…" James smiled.

"Oh…I'm happy for you…" Logan smiled.

"I think that's enough for today you guys…You can visit him later on maybe after lunch if he is up to it…" Dr. Underwood smiled.

"It was nice meeting you guys…" Logan waved. "I'll see you around…"

"Yeah…" Kendall sighed as another tear slipped down his cheeks.

* * *

Carlos walked into the morgue together with his older brother Enrique. He had just flown in from Boston. Enrique and Carlos were super close. Even though they were a year apart, one could easily mistake the two of them as twins. Enrique was Carlos' number one supporter when he made the move to Hollywood. As Carlos shut the heavy metal doors, his voice was caught in the back of his throat. There in front of his lay a black body bag. Carlos knew what to expect, however he didn't think he could handle seeing their dad in there.

"You don't have to do this you know…" Enrique whispered as he pulled Carlos in for a hug.

"I want to do this…I have to say goodbye to him…" Carlos cried.

"He was a good man…He didn't deserve any of this…" Enrique said.

"I just don't understand how some criminals got off with what they did to our father…" Carlos said as he walked towards the body bag.

"Are you sure you can handle this Carlos?" Enrique asked.

"Yeah…" Carlos sighed.

Enrique slowly walked towards the body bag with Carlos behind him. Carlos sobbed as Enrique began to slowly unzip the bag containing the final remains of their beloved father. Carlos sobbed as Officer Garcia's face was revealed. His face was not even recognizable. With all of the visible scratches on his face, and the dry blood from the gunshots. Carlos felt like he was physically going to throw up. He didn't understand why anyone would want his dad dead.

"Papi…" Carlos sobbed. "What happened?" Carlos cried harder.

"Papi…We promise…We're going to find whoever did this to you…" Enrique cried.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter is really short LOLZ :P anywho I would love for you to review... and thank you to all of my reviewers so far...and if your wondering the drama is far from over ;) we're only 3 chapters in...wait until the next one let's just say another tragedy happens to the Garcia family...and Kendall deals with his depression in the worst way possible...**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Time Accidnets**

**The plot thickens here...and just to let everyone know I will updating each of my fics on a weekly basis since I officially have a month off of school :) **

* * *

Chapter 4- Grieving and Kidnappings

Carlos stared blankly in front of him. It has been one week since Officer Garcia was shot by some criminals. Carlos wiped his face as he noticed that his older brother Enrique was walking up to him.

"How you holding up?" Enrique asked.

"Why? Out of all the officers in the Florida police force why on earth did Papi have to suffer? And haven't they already found the mad man who is in charge of putting our father in that coffin?" Carlos rambled on.

"I don't understand it either…But Carlos you can't stay angry like this forever…" Enrique explained.

"And why not? Look Enrique I am not going to rest until those sick animals who killed our father are put to justice…" Carlos said as he stormed out of the chapel.

"Mijo what happened?" Sylvia asked as she went to go sit beside her eldest son.

"He freaked out Mami…" Enrique sighed.

"My poor baby…He's really taking his fathers death hard…" Sylvia said while dabbing at her eyes.

"They were close…" Enrique sighed. "I'm worried about him mami…What if he doesn't heal from all of this?" Enrique asked.

"You have to be there for him son…He needs his older brother…" Sylvia said as she kissed her sons cheek.

Enrique and Carlos were the best of friends. Despite their five year age difference, the two of them were twins. When they were younger, people kept on commenting on how close they were. Ever since little Carlos was placed in his arms, Enrique had made a promise to himself that he would take care of Carlos. He wasn't going to let his baby brother down.

* * *

"OK I think that Kendall should be OK to go home now…" Dr. White smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of my baby…" Jennifer Knight smiled.

"No problem Ms. Knight…Now…Kendall needs to elevate his foot and he needs to be in a cast for at least 7 weeks…And no physical activity Mr. Knight…Including dancing…" Dr. White laughed.

"You recognize me?" Kendall said kind of shocked.

"Of course. My kids are huge fans of Big Time Rush…In fact, we were in the front row in your concert at Madison Square Garden two weeks ago…" Dr. White smiled.

"I'm glad you like our music…" James laughed as he helped Kendall into the wheelchair.

"Trust me…You guys are going to be in the music industry for a very long time…" Dr. White smiled. "Now if you would excuse me…I have to go attend to the other patients…Good luck boys…" He smiled as he left the hospital room.

"Mom can we visit Logie before we leave?" Kendall asked.

"Sure honey…" Mrs. Knight smiled.

Kendall was wheeled into Logan's room with James' help. Mrs. Knight was over at the reception desk signing Kendall's release papers. Kendall looked towards Logan's bed. Logan was watching TV. He turned around when he felt a presence in the hospital room.

"You're the two boys who visited me yesterday right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah…How are you feeling?" Kendall asked.

"I've been better…" Logan sighed. "I see you're in a wheelchair in normal clothes…You heading home?"

"Yeah…Fells pretty good…" Kendall laughed.

"I wish I could head home…" Logan sighed.

"You'll go back home soon Logan…You just need time to rest…" James said.

"Yeah your right…" Logan smiled. "It was nice meeting you all…but I realized something…" Logan sighed. "I've tried my very best to remember what you guys told me yesterday…but I can't remember all of us being best friends…" Logan said.

"Nothing?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing at all…" Logan replied. "Look I think we should keep our distances…It would be better for all of us…"

"Logan are you serious?" Kendall asked.

"The doctor told me that it wasn't healthy for me if I am surrounded by people from my past…He says that it will leave me stressed from trying to remember a lot of information…"

"He's right…" James whispered.

"James your agreeing with him?"

"Kendall…Being around Logan will cause him to be stressed…We should give him some space until he fully recognizes us…" James said.

"Logan…you have to remember us…You have to…" Kendall sobbed.

"I'm really sorry Kendall…" Logan said silently.

"Look we need to go Logan…Get better soon Ok Logan?" James said as he began to wheel Kendall out.

"James! What are you doing?!" Kendall protested. "Logie! You have to remember me please! Logan!" Kendall yelled as James shut the door.

"Kendall you need to think about what this is doing to Logan…" James stated.

"But what about what it's doing to me?" Kendall sobbed as James wheeled him further away from his one true love.

* * *

Kendall walked into Logan's bedroom in apartment 2J. The two of them still were in separate bedrooms. Kendall shared a room with Carlos and Logan had a room with James. It made sense, since James was Logan's first best friend. James and Logan had been neighbors. James welcomed the thought of having another male friend to add to the group. Kendall didn't meet Logan until the beginning of Grade three. And just like that, Logan became one of Kendall's closest friends. Kendall sat on the edge of the brunette's bed. How was he supposed to accept the fact that the relationship he had with Logan was over, because Logan couldn't remember him. He reached under the bed and pulled out a box. Kendall had to smile behind those tears. If Kendall remembered correctly, the box held several song lyrics. Kendall smiled as he remembered him and Logan's band. The duo had been really popular with their elementary school body. They would perform at most of the school events. In fact, some of their songs were going to be on BTR's third album. Kendall felt so horrible. Logan was shocked to discover that he was part of a boy band with them. He knew that he was able to sing and dance, but the boy band stint might have thrown him overboard.

"Kendall?" Katie asked as she walked in.

"Hey…" Kendall said wiping the tears away from his eyes. "What's up?"

"I thought I would find you in here…" Katie sighed as she hugged her older brother. "I'm sorry this is happening Kenny…" Katie sighed.

"I just want Logie back…" Kendall sobbed. "How could he get amnesia?" Kendall cried.

"Hey…think about it this way…Logan could be dead right now…If I were you, I would be grateful that Logan is alive and doing well…Not dead…" Katie replied.

"But what about our relationship…He's going to fall for someone else I know it…"Kendall sobbed.

"Look be there for him OK?" Katie smiled.

"But what if he only sees me as a friend?" Kendall asked.

"Look trust me on this…I read about these kinds of situations in moms romance novels all the time…What you need to do is help him recover and gain his memory back. Little by little he will remember everything…And then you two can have your happily ever after…" Katie explained.

"It's not that simple Katie…" Kendall said.

"Look trust me on this…Logan will come home next week, and then you can officially start your healing process…" Katie said. "Now wash up mom made your favorite dinner to cheer you up…" Katie smiled.

"Thanks for the advice Katie…you're a lot wiser than you should be…" Kendall said.

"It's mom's romance novels…" Katie replied.

* * *

Carlos walked outside of the funeral home. He needed some space. He looked at his watch and realized that it was only 6:15. He decided to call the only person who could cheer him up at this point.

"Carlos?" James asked.

"Hey Jay…" Carlos sniffed. "I wanted to call to see how everything is going…Is Logan OK?"

"I'm sorry Carlos…But Logan has amnesia…He doesn't remember anything…" James added.

"Oh no poor Kendall…" Carlos sighed. "How is he taking it?"

"He seems a little better…I think Katie talked to him…" James laughed. "How are you doing? I know it's your fathers viewing today…"

"I can't go back in there Jay…" Carlos sobbed.

"Carlos what's wrong?" James asked.

"James…I need to find whoever did this to my father…" Carlos said into the phone.

"Not to worry…they're going to find those monsters…" James said.

"Look I need to go…our family members are starting to arrive…" Carlos replied.

"I love you…" James whispered.

"I love you too James…Forever…" Carlos said as he hung up.

Enrique walked up towards Carlos. He wrapped his arms around his little brother. Carlos leaned into Enrique and he held him tighter. His little brother needed comfort. And he was going to be there to give it to him. The two brothers that two masked men were sneaking up to them. As one of them raised a steel pipe he hit Carlos across the head knocking him out.

"Carlos!" Enrique yelled. He had no time to react as he soon received the same treatment. Both of the brothers were knocked out in front of the funeral home steps.

"Come on…Let's move…" The first masked man said.

"Just wait until this mom finds out she's losing her children too…" The other man said as the both of them carried both of the brothers to the back of the funeral home.

The two men walked towards the awaiting van. They had made sure to park it here so none of the family members would witness them taking the boys. The two of them dumped the brothers in the trunk. The first man taped both of their mouths shut. While the second one tied both of their arms and legs to make sure they didn't escape. When they were sure that they were knocked out, they shut the trunk and sped off.


End file.
